E1M4: the Grisly Grotto
The Grisly Grotto is the fourth level of the''' Doomed Dimmension. In it, the player finds his/her first Super Nailgun, and must find a Silver Key to proceed deeper into the dimmension. Walkthrough Pick up the '3 Health Packs ' and '''Shells. Go through the door, collect the [[Shells|'Shells']], and defeat the Knight 'at the bottom of the stairs. However, you may also kill the 'Knight while hitting the two buttons to the sides of the tower''' (#1). Pick up the [[Nails |'Nails ']] and [[Shells|'''Shells]], then go into the next room. Collect the [[Nails|'Nails']] and the [[Health Pack|'Health Pack']]. Beware of the [[Scrag|'Scrag']], and don't grab the [[Biosuit |'Biosuit ']] until after you kill it. It is not strictly necessary, but can be useful if you aren't good at navigating under the [[Water|'Water']]. Kill the [[Ogre |'Ogre ']] on the bridge that holds the Key, but you cannot access it from here as it is too high, and it may not be on the bridge but in the room before. Under the [[Water |'Water ']] there is a small hole leading to a tiny alcove. Swim down into the first main building and go up the ramp. You should be able to do this without coming up for air. Grab the 2 Health Packs '''and down the hall the Nails and [[Super Nailgun|'''Super Nailgun]]. Kill the [[Ogre |'Ogre ']] down the hall. Continue to the end and walk onto the passageway, but don't enter the building. First, defeat the [[Ogre |'Ogre ']] standing outside just out of your line of vision. Go to the corner he was at and grab the [[Shells |'Shells ']] and [[Health Pack|'Health Pack']]. Dive into the water at the opposite end to grab the [[Nails|'Nails']]. Once you go into the building be ready for a platform with [[Ogre |'Ogre ']] to rise out of the [[Water |'Water ']] quickly. Collect the [[Nails |'Nails ']] in this room. Grab the[[ Health Pack| Health Pack]] by the elevator. Go up the elevator and kill the 2''' [[Knight|'''Knights]]. Grab the 2 Nails ' to the left. Go to the room to the left. Collect the '''2 Health Packs ' and push the button. Go through the unlocked door and defeat the nearby [[Ogre|'''Ogre]]. Collect the 2 Nails, and the [[Shells |'Shells ']] by the door. Open the pentagrammed door and kill the [[Scrag|'Scrag']]. Collect the [[Health Pack |'Health Pack ']] by the door, and the [[Shells |'Shells ']] by the [[Key|'Key']]. Take the[[Key| Silver Key]]. Go underwater and through the cave in front of you. Defeat the''' 2 Knights'. Beware- they will follow you into the 'Water. Grab the [[Nails |'Nails ']] to the left, and the '2 Health Packs ' and [[Shells |'Shells ']] to the right. Behind the door is another [[Knight|'''Knight]]. Go right and collect the [[Shells |'Shells ']] and [[Health Pack|'Health Pack']]. Press the button on the floor to open a panel with [[Yellow Armor|'Yellow Armor ']] t'o the left of the door beside the [[Nails|'Nails]]. Defeat the [[Scrag |'Scrag ']] in the next room down the staircase and grab the [[Shells|'Shells']]. As you cross the bridge beware of the [[Slime |'Slime ']] and of the ledges, where 2 Ogres ''' will bombard you once you cross the light, '''one to the left and one 'to the right. Collect the '''2 Health Packs ' by the elevator. Go up the elevator and kill the '''2 Knights. Press all five buttons, and beware of the Nail Traps. Drop to either passageway which leads to where the Ogres '''were and press a button. Then go to the other side and hit the other button. The right holds 2 Health Packs' and 'Nails, and the left holds '''Rockets. Go back to the lake for a passageway leading to E1M8, or ignore the slipgate and collect the Grenade Launcher, and[[ Health Pack|''' Health Pack']] '(#3). Once you've done that, go back to the [[Nail Trap|'''Nail Trap]] room, go up the staircase and collect the Nails. Once you go through the doors, kill the 2 Knights. Pick up the items- [[Shells |'Shells ']] to your right and a [[Health Pack |'Health Pack ']] to your left- and cross the bridge. Go slowly- a [[Scrag |'Scrag ']] will spawn behind you. Collect the [[Shells |'Shells ']] by the stairs. Climb the staircase, and prepare for a close encounter with a [[Knight|'Knight']]. Pick up the [[Shells |'Shells ']] and go through the exit door. Differences from Easy to Normal *A [[Scrag |'Scrag ']] is behind the first door *'2nd Scrag ' at lake *A glitch in this level causes an [[Ogre |'Ogre ']] to only appear if you touch the silver door before going for the [[Key|'Key']] *'2 Knights ' just before building with [[Ogre |'Ogre ']] on platform that rises *'2 Knights ' next to elevator just after [[Ogre |'Ogre ']] on platform that rises *[[Ogre |'Ogre ']] by button that unlocks door that leads to corridor to Key ' *After button hit that unlocks door that leads to corridor to [[Key|'Key]], a Scrag and Knight spawns. *Another [[Scrag |'Scrag ']] spawns when the pentegramed door is opened *'Third Knight '''in area after cave *'Ogre ' to the right past the silver door *'Ogre and '2nd Scrag ' beside [[Slime |'Slime ']] area *'''2nd Ogre on right side ledge of [[Slime |'Slime ']] area *'3rd Knight ' in 5 button room *[[Knight |'Knight ']] on staircase by 5 button room *[[Ogre |'Ogre ']] to left of above after cave area *'2nd Scrag '''spawns when crossing bridge of above cave area *[[Ogre |'Ogre ]] instead of [[Knight |'Knight ']] at exit door Differences from Normal to Hard/Nightmare *After [[Scrag |'Scrag ']] at entrance is killed, another [[Scrag |'Scrag ']] spawns right behind where the player spawned into the level *'2 Ogres ' on platform of '''(#1). Both will shoot before secret is found as well however *A Scrag above [[Water|'Water']] and (#2) *'2 Fiends '''instead of' 3 Knights ' at silver door *[[Ogre |'Ogre ]] next to Super Nailgun ' *'3rd Knight just after elevator on way to 'Silver Key ' *After button hit that unlocks door that leads to corridor to [[Key|'''Key]], a 2nd '''and '''3rd Scrag as well as a 2nd Knight 'spawns *'2 Scrags ' spawn after 'Key is taken *'2nd '[[Ogre |'Ogre ']] on left side ledge of [[Slime |'Slime ']] area *'4th Knight ' in 5 button room *A wall opens up in the 5 button room revealing a [[Fiend |'Fiend ']] and [[Shells|'Shells']] *'2nd '''and '''3rd Ogre ' above after cave area *[[Knight |'Knight ']] and 2nd Ogre 'by exit door Secrets * '#1) At the start of the level, in the tower, fire at the two red buttons to drop the roof which has a [[Yellow Armor|'Yellow Armor']]. * #2) The lake contains a small place set in the sides. Swimming into it and then up leads to a Rocket Pack. * #3) After you complete the sequence with the Nail Traps, there are two passageways on either side leading to the two ledges where the [[Ogre|'Ogres']] were. Press the switches in each to open a large cave underwater in the lake. This contains a Grenade Launcher[[Grenade Launcher (Q1)|'Grenade Launcher']], a''' Health Pack''', and the secret passage to E1M8. External Links *http://www.quaddicted.com/quake/episodes_maps.html#e1m4 Category:Quake 1 Levels